Prom
by AshleysTheName
Summary: Prom is in the air at Webster High and it seems like everyone at school has a date but Olive...can Fletcher change that?


It was senior year for the three A.N.T.s at Webster high school, though they were only fifteen years old (still fourteen for Fletcher, his birthday wasn't until May). The prom was quickly approaching and there was a buzz around the school. Students were itching uncomfortably in their seats, waiting for the special day and waiting for school to finally let out.

Olive walked into the A.N.T farm, iPad in hand. It was currently the main focus of her attention. She had been unusually quiet (to the amazement of Chyna and Fletcher, and everyone else in school for that matter), and no one could find out what was wrong.

"Hi Olive!" Fletcher said hopefully from his art easel. He started on a new painting. Blue. Like the color of Olive's eyes…

She didn't even glance up, "Oh, hey Fletcher," she said. She tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Fletcher gave Chyna the 'look' from across the room, the she's-still-acting-weird-and-quiet-and-all-depressed-like look. Funny how best friends seem to be able to communicate telepathically.

Best friends. That was it. He had found out end of sophomore year that his crush on her had dwindled, and it started to grow on someone else. A smart, annoying, beautiful, long-blonde haired stupid girl that had been upset for the past two weeks. And he couldn't find out why.

"Olive!" Chyna called, motioning her over.

"Hey Chyna," she said.

"Um..How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm okay," she said with a shrug and turned to walk away.

Chyna grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She had had enough of it. "Look, Fletcher and I are your _best _friends! We know something is up. We've known it the past few weeks! Now, tell me!"

Something in Olive's eyes changed, instead of emotionless, they were…different. Almost sad.

"Come with me," Chyna said, tugging her arm.

"But class is about to start!"

"I don't care." She led her by the arm to the music room, which Chyna knew wouldn't be occupied until third hour. "You're going to tell me what's wrong. And until you do, I'm not letting you leave," Chyna said.

Olive crossed her arms, "I've told you a million times, nothing's wrong." She said very unconvincingly.

"Was it me that made you this way? Fletcher? Angus? Your parents? Gibson? _Who_?"

She seemed to be opening up. She sighed, "It's not anyone….I guess it's me."

Chyna was delighted! Answers! "Go on…"

"Well…you've got Angus, Cameron has Lexi, Paisley has Benny, and I have… no one. I don't even have a date to the prom."

Chyna raised her arms in exasperation, "Is that what this is about! Not having a date for prom? Well, I'll have you know, there's one person you're missing from that list that has been thinking of a way to get you to like him since sophomore year. So I would stop acting this way. You truly are scaring him," she said. And with that she left. Leaving Olive with the nothing but a piano and a stand rack for answers.

..

Fletcher looked at his painting, a swarm of different shades of blue to make one eye. A happy eye. The eye he saw every day until just a couple of weeks ago.

He then felt a great force knock him off of his stool. Chyna knocked him to the ground.

"Ask her!" She shrieked.

"Wait, what?" he asked, terrified.

"Ask her! Fletcher that's the reason she's been so weird the past few week….ask her and ask her soon! Prom is in a week!"

Recognition struck over his face, and then lit up, "Yes! Okay! Yes I will! Today!" Fletcher said, and he got to his feet rather clumsily. The bell rang.

"I will!" he repeated. And ran out of the A.N.T Farm.

..

"Sorry I'm late," Olive said as she walked into her Chemistry class, as if the teacher noticed. He was the kind of teacher that wouldn't notice if the school exploded.

"Okay class," Mr. Ray said in a bored tone, not even looking up from his computer screen. The class quieted down. "Get with your partners and work on your projects," he said.

Olive got with her partner, Angus, and Fletcher got with his partner Paisley.

Put Olive and Angus together and you have an A-Okay project. Put Paisley and Fletcher together and all hope is lost. Paisley couldn't even _spell _chemistry.

Knowing that all hope was lost, he didn't even bother starting the project. He would just work in his sketch book while Paisley texted Lexi. It was Senior Year anyways, even the teachers gave up.

Today was different though. He needed to find a way to ask her to Prom. He threw a scrap of paper with a note to Olive. She ignored it. He threw another. She sighed and gave up. She opened it.

'_A.N.T. farm after school?'_

She scribbled on the piece of paper _'I have to finish a test'_

'_What test?'_

'_AP Calculus.'_

'_What's the test on?'_

'_Calculus.'_

'_Are you lying?'_

'_No.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes Fletcher, I'm sure.'_

'_What teacher?'_

'_Mr. Young.'_

'_What's the square root of pi?'_

'_1.77245385'_

'_Why can't you meet me?'_

'_I'M TAKING A TEST, FLETCHER'_

The room was filled with loud and rowdy students; kids in the back were playing catch with a wadded up piece of paper, someone was taking a nap, and Paisley was blatantly on her phone. But at that moment, Mr. Ray decided to call out Olive and Fletcher for passing notes.

"Doyle, Quimby." He said, motioning towards his desk.

The grudgingly walked over to his desk, Olive glaring at Fletcher the whole way.

"Now, would you mind telling me what you were so importantly discussing in that note that you were passing back and forth?" he drawled tiredly.

Fletcher opened his mouth to respond.

"Now don't use that back talk with me!"

"What? I was just-"

"Detention! Both of you, my room. After school."

"But Sir! I have a test-" Olive said.

"You can take your test in here. Back to your projects."

It looked like he would have to ask her another way.

..

Olive walked into Mr. Ray's class, Calculus test in hand. She was the first one there; Mr. Ray wasn't even in the classroom. She sat in one of the bar stools and began. It was hard for her to focus for once. The numbers were just a jumble in her head.

A few minutes later, Fletcher walked in. His light brown hair was disheveled and he was out of breath. Attacked by Chyna again. He was ordered to ask her today in detention. "Sorry I'm late," he said to the teacher who wasn't even there. He looked at Olive, she hadn't even looked up from her test.

"Hi Olive!" he said. He took the seat next to her.

She turned her head to him, glaring.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You're the reason we're in here." She said.

"I'm the reason?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes! You were the one who passed the stupid note!" she said, her test now forgotten. Her face was turning slightly red.

"Well, I wouldn't have sent that note if you hadn't been weird these past two weeks! Chyna and I are worried about you!"

She sighed. Her voice grew softer, "I know she talked to me about it earlier. I'm sorry Fletcher. Sorry to you and Chyna. I haven't been trying it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Oh it's something," Chyna said, coming out of nowhere. She was dressed in a long black dress, her hair tied in a bun. She had a violin in her hand.

All of the color drained from Fletcher's face as he noticed what she was doing.

"Oh please," Chyna said, winking very unsubtly to Fletcher, "Continue." She started playing her violin softly.

Fletcher laughed uncomfortably, "Chyna, what are you doing?"

"Oh you know just setting…the _mood_," she winked again.

Fletcher looked at Olive, she looked just as confused. You know it's bad when Olive is confused.

Fletcher sighed. He knew what Chyna was doing. She was pushing him to ask her to Prom…he was just so nervous! That's what he had planned to do in the Ant Farm, and they were together but he couldn't muster the courage to ask her. What if she said no? What if she laughed at him? What if-

"Fletcher!" Olive said, realization struck across her face. The one person she had missed on the list, the violin, meeting Fletcher after school, it all made sense! "Yes Fletcher! I'll go to Prom with you!"

..

_**Author's Note: So this is my first story for ANT Farm and my first story that wasn't Harry Potter! There will be another chapter about the actual Prom. Let me know what you think! Thanks xoxo**_


End file.
